


All Those Years Without You

by Hurggle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Images, Flashbacks, Kamabakka Queendom, M/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smoking, Trans Male Character, dare I say romance, pre-transition trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurggle/pseuds/Hurggle
Summary: AKA: Luffy's parents get back together. somehow this is everyone else's problem.Dragon and Crocodiles relationship in the past and present. Set post-Dressrosa.Additional warnings in chapter notes.
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, past Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 117





	1. A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I swear believing that crocodile gave birth to Luffy started as a joke.
> 
> expect lots of edits after posting :( so if you want to read later, it's ok! I'll be waiting for you.

“It’s been a long time” the wind carrying the words whipped at his coat. The large man appeared beside him moving with all the grace of a true force of nature. Wild, powerful yet gentle and deliberate. Dragon, the worst criminal in the world. What a joke, the man wouldn’t hurt a fly if it didn’t deserve it. 

“Indeed” Crocodile spoke around his cigar in a practiced way.

Dragon was always mesmerised by those lips of his. How they spoke of cruelty in such sweet tones. It was so hard not to think about the past when faced with him now. To Dragon the other man had always looked alluring like he had the depth of the waters they looked over now. He wished he could see what swam below, what danger and beauty laid beyond the calm surface.

The trade ship Crocodile was travelling on had made landfall just before sunrise. Both revolutionaries and residents had made quite the scene, ready to defend their safe haven from the wanted stowaway. What a fight it was. He was impressed they had achieved the military force they had given the circumstances, even the low ranking guards were unshaken when faced with the power of a devil fruit. all it took was one word from the queen and the assault ceased. 

The same soldiers showed him to his room at the palace, even he could get a kick out of that. what force in this world was there stronger than connections.

He leaned on the rail of the balcony never imagining he would be back here in Momoiro island, he could make all the excuses he wanted. but after hearing what had happened to Baltigo, it was worth a stop before heading to the new world. Ivankov owed him a favour after the stunt he pulled at impel down and a few weeks' refuge would be sufficient. Here he was safe and part of him hoped the revolutionary army was too.

“Surprised you’re sticking around at all, after leaving me without a word all these years” he didn’t hate him, he just couldn’t, but something like that hurts. Then to show up as if it didn’t happen, it was like wounds had reopened. Like the loneliness had caught up with him.

“Still sore I see” Crocodile plucked the cigar from his mouth offering it to the other man. a gesture that was familiar between them. 

Dragon had kicked his tobacco habit but he missed the days they smoked together, ambition ahead of reason for the both of them, that hasn’t changed too much. Threading thick fingers around the other man's ringed hand to bring the cigar to his mouth. It was a dirty little trick, he could have taken it like a normal person. It was an excuse for closeness, contact, anything. 

“Can you blame me, you’re hardly the restless spirit you used to be. Back then I could understand it but now...it’s been 15 years” 

Crocodile starred as Dragon sucked the smoke into his mouth letting it bathe his tongue before letting it flow from his nostril making him look like his namesake. Crocodile thought it was a dumb name but he was Crocodile so what could he say. 

He had met the other man's father once or twice while working as a Shichibukai and after meeting Luffy again Crocodile had concluded their whole bloodline was fucked. Right now he could really see the resemblance. Dragon finally releases his hand and Crocodile takes a long slow drag of his own.

The sigh is filled with bitter smoke and memories. “I was tired” there was more to his sudden departure all those years ago, but tired summed it up. Something about standing with him together facing the same way was just disarming and made him want to spill his guts but he bit his tongue. Somethings didn’t need explaining “But you have no reason to complain, I gave you some of my best years. Now look at us. Washed up and old” 

“I wouldn’t say that” the defiant pout fit neatly into the creases on Dragons face.

“You so sure? the boy’s doing your job for you. How many corrupt leaders has he overthrown, five? How many have you done recently?” Crocodile knew that the revolution was slow but steady and they were biding their time. the opportunity to lord his son's achievements over him was just too good to pass up.

Dragon’s grin lights up his entire gloomy demeanour. “One of those was you” Dragon had been in disbelief learning about Alabasta, considering how closely it had mirrored the Dressrosa situation. The fool had gone to such lengths for just a scrap of information. Karma had caught up in such an ironic way. 

“Probably for the best, eh? the kingdom was never really what I wanted.” If he was honest with himself, fear had been driving him for too long, but now he was free of that, it’s not like he had much left to lose and the world was changing fast. It really was the perfect storm.

Dragon's soft laugh brought him out of his own head. “So what now? The best is yet to come I’m sure”

“I’m going to the new world, that's where all the action is these days. But for the time being, I'm here, have to get my bearings and my log straight” he had left it to Daz to find a boat that could fare those hellish waters. So that left him here to think and plan. “The new era is here and It’s going to be big. I won't be left out”

Dragon stared at the profile of the man. “those eyes of yours, they’re back.” with a strong clap on the other shoulder he leans in close enough to hot breath to brush crocodiles cheek “I’ve missed them”

Crocodile raises a hand to brush him off, but the bastard is already gone. Returning him to his solitude. He lets his mind drift, looking over the port where the _Wind Granma_ was docked.

Dragon had always wondered if Crocodile had harboured animosity toward him, resented him for one reason or another. He imagined that things would be more awkward between them if they did ever meet again, but it was surprisingly comfortable between them. Maybe there were still embers of what they had, but maybe that was his wishful thinking. He had seen that face so many times in documents and newspapers. Every time he wondered if the person he knew was truly gone forever, that his ambition had reached an end, but to see him stand before him as beautiful as ever there was no doubt. His eyes showed that there was something he wanted and he wouldn’t stop until he got it.


	2. well it's one way to introduce you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon joins the revolutionary army for a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my pronouns for Iva may come across as a little inconsistent. crocodile uses Ivankov and he/him. Dragon uses they/them, pretty much everyone else sticks to she/her. Iva uses whatever.

Mealtime was always an affair when Iva took the liberty of hosting. It just so happened that the day Crocodile arrived was also planned as a Revolutionary army meeting. The commanders liked to eat with their subordinates but sometimes a meeting with just the commanders and officers was necessary to make sure all divisions were on the same page.

Since Crocodile was an official guest Ivankov allowed him to join them. Having to sit in on a meeting was more appealing than the prospect of Ivankov using his arrival as an excuse for some kind of party. The table settings were modest compared to the common garish styles of the island. It was significantly less pink than he had expected. Thankfully there was little ceremony to the service. Dragon had given a brief speech, listing off achievements and the talking points of the meeting. He really did look like a leader not regal or pompous, but clear with vision and ideals that united so many. 

“It’s not fair to work on an empty stomach so let's continue over the meal” the rest of the discussions were casual. Crocodile noticed there was little regard for rank. Points presented by officers were taken with the same interest and attention as those brought up by the commanders. 

The palace staff fluttered about making sure everyone had plenty of food and drink. When the plate of roasted sea king was set in front of him he was quietly grateful to find his meal already in manageable pieces. It saved him having to wrestle with the hook, even he had to concede having the poison loaded was a bit much at times like this. He supposed it was the benefits of a feminine touch, he rarely got that kind of accommodation. The food was exquisite here so he at least tried to enjoy that, ignoring the racket at the other side of the table

To be honest, he didn’t care too much for what the revolutionaries were talking about but he did glance up at Dragon who had basically given up trying to control his underlings when the conversation got heated. There was a blond boy sitting right beside him who was obviously entertained by the arguments.

The kid kept glancing over at Crocodile, clearly wary of his presence here. It seems like everything out of his mouth stirred any slowing argument back to a fever pitch. Dragon gave him a warning look and Crocodile really had to laugh at that. He looked more like a father scolding his child than the kid's boss. 

Sabo just gave Dragon a grin that could hardly be called apologetic. koala jammed an elbow into his side. He noticed his boss kept stealing glances across the table at Crocodile. Did they know each other? now that could be interesting. “So Sir Crocodile...” he had interrupted him mid-bite and in return had got a cold glare from under hooded eyes, scary. ”or would you prefer Mr. 0? We can trust you to keep this information secret? The last thing we need is a leak” such a tense guy would be fun to mess with a bit.

“Just Crocodile is fine.” The kid should watch his tone. it's clear he’s trying to get a rise. Trying to add more fuel to the fire of an eventful meal.

“Sabo! Leave poor Croco-boy alone! He may be a cold-blooded reptile but he most definitely is not the world governments dog!” Iva moves from her seat in a flash parading around the table trying to mediate and prevent any incident. Crocodile daintily wipes his mouth. he can feel the eyes of many of the revolutionary army staring at him uneasily.

“So you're the famous chief of staff Sabo.” he had heard the name before. “it’s as Ivankov says, there is no love lost between me and the world government” he sneers in his usual way “but I have no motive to involve myself in your affairs.” 

“Make no mistake, he’s not here to help” dragon interjects behind his drink. “But he won't cause any trouble.” they locked eyes across the large table.

“That is also true. I’m on vacation” it's a genuine grin on his lips as he raises a glass in a mock toast.

Iva leapt onto the table in front of him “more like abusing my hospitality.” stomping her feet.

“Pah! Some hospitality” crocodile scoffed “not once did you invite me to your little prison party” they had a whole bar and he was left to rot in boredom? Of course he would be bitter about it.

“Aww but you looked so comfortable pouting in that cell of yours, I think it did you some good.” Iva grabbed his jaw, long nails sharp against his cheek. “Besides we both know it’s not your scene my vanilla little lizard.” Iva leaned in closer chuckling, “How are you the most boring candy-man I know?” 

Crocodile lunged at iva with his hook. “You better watch that big mouth of yours” he would never be one of Ivankov's little posse.

“Oh no, you cut me with that dastardly hook of yours, I'm bleeding” Iva fell to the table clutching her heart. “Am I going to die? Is this the end of me Croco-boy...?”

the lights cut out. 

“ **NOPE!!** I’M FINE!!” Iva’s laugh was boarding deranged as the spotlights came on, Crocodile rolled his eyes letting the strap of the unitard he had hooked snap back into place. Many of the revolutionaries whistled and clapped at the performance. Iva continued into a speech introducing and playfully mocking Crocodile, Complete with music, light and backup dancers which the Queen could apparently materialize on a whim. _“~oh he’s bad my lovelies. An enemy of the state; It takes a special kind of spoiled to look like that~_ ” 

Dragon sighed as Iva continued with their impromptu show and Crocodile argued. well of course dinner would be lively he shouldn’t have hoped for anything else.

Crocodile settled into silent objection as Iva listed his official criminal charges. It was long and fairly detailed, it seems these guys could get good intel after all. No doubt it came directly from impel down.

 _“~with a projected bounty of 400 mil berri; ex-shichibukai, ex-hero, and ex-of-a-few-broken-hearts~_ _let's welcome our man of mystery. Sir crocodile!_ ”

The room erupted back into cheers and hollering. Dragon swore sometimes they were worse than pirates before adding a wolf whistle of his own.

After the commanders were dismissed, the dining hall emptied out riding the high spirits of the evening. Crocodile would have to thank Ivankov. The introduction seemed to smooth things over with the army. They didn’t seem as uneasy as they were when Sabo had questioned his allegiances. 

Dragon approached Crocodile who was sitting by the window smoking as usual. “I apologize for their behaviour, they’re just very...passionate” Crocodile knew Iva wouldn’t let the night pass without an incident, if he truly wanted to avoid it he wouldn’t have come. In a way he enjoyed it.“Hm, and when did you become so well mannered? has someone finally tamed the great dragon” crocodile looked back over his shoulder. Shooting him a sly smirk.

“Well, there was a person with expensive tastes who complained if I ate too fast so I’ve learnt to savour my food, the rest is all just for appearances.” Dragon threw a wink. It was true whenever they ate together back then that Dragon ate like the food was going to get away if he didn’t devour it in as few bites as possible. Crocodile had always told him that it wasn't a competition, but he was raised, it definitely was.

“Eating too fast is the understatement of the year, you ate like a beast.” Crocodile cringed at the memories but couldn’t help but think fondly of the mess of the man.

Dragon ran his fingers through his hair trying to find a way to broach the topic. He knew that it wouldn’t go unnoticed, he had heard even the recruits joke about it “so...About Sabo” 

“Yeah what about him, trade your own son for a different one?” It's intended to be a playful joke but even crocodiles can see dragon tense. It was a cruel jab even for him.

“It’s not like that...it’s complicated.” Dragon sighs, he owes him explanation at some point.“I wanted to warn you. He will want to have a chat with you since you’ve already caught his eye. He’s sharp so watch out.”

“Noted” dragon took the brief answer as a sign to leave so he walked away. Footsteps silent out of habit. 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Dragon paused; it was rare to hear gratitude from the other man. He was going to respond but just smiled to himself as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going!  
> I wish I had a better command of perspective. I'm trying to blend together inner thoughts and exposition while switching character often. it's a lot, I'm sorry if it's incomprehensible  
> o(_ _)o


	3. That night in Loguetown [24 years ago]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loguetown the night the pirate king died.  
> a pirate and a marine walk into a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S SEX IN HERE  
> a big warning for misgendering. this features a closeted/pre-transition Crocodile, and of course, Dragon doesn't know.  
> Also what is basically battlefield medicine, he's a medic, not a doctor.

Almost every bar was packed. And the world was filled with cries. Cries of celebration, cries of fear, rallying cries and cries of anguish. Dragon had always been sensitive to the moods of the streets, and he found tonight they changed with the winds. Such spectacle for the death of a man. A death that made the example of a man who had done relatively little harm in his wake. Punishment For his crime of living free. Punishment for seeking truth in this world.

He felt the laugh echo through the streets. 

He pulled his cloak closer to his body as rain beat against the stone. ducking through narrow paths avoiding people shouting and singing. He needed something to drink. Somewhere quieter just anything to make all the voices he could hear get out of his head. a faded sign caught his eye, _The Rum and Tumble_ , it looked like shit, but he wouldn’t complain. 

Stale smoke assaulted his nose the second he opened the door. He found it a neat little bar, the type of place only regulars go. The whole place had a real antiquated feel about it. He almost wished it was more of a shithole. Probably would have matched how he was feeling right now. He placed whatever berri he had on the worn bar. Each drip and divot that had been worked into the wood had been polished to a satin sheen. “I’ll take whatever bottle this can buy.” Dragon went to pull up a vacant stool.

“Huaha. I wouldn’t do that.” It was a chilling warning. 

The voice was deep for a girl. Dragon looked at the figure wearing a thick fur coat. She looked barely old enough for the drink that sat in front of her. She reached down and pulled a pistol from under the bar. As she sat up, Dragon realised how tall she must have been it was hard to tell with her formerly hunched position. 

“Marines aren’t welcome here. not tonight,” she said it with a bold smile. the gun was pointed at his chest and cocked so casually. like his life meant nothing to this woman.

“I’m not-” Dragon felt everyone in the bar stop to look at him. Suddenly he was very aware of the white clothes under his cloak.

“If you're going to lie about it at least lose the cheap boots” for the first time she turned her head to look at him, short black hair fell in her face and she flicked it back in a practised move. Smoke flowed from her lips and sharp eyes glanced him up and down. “Now be a good boy, take the bottle and get out of here.” she gestured to the bartender. It was then Dragon noticed in place of a left hand there was a simple hook prosthetic. She grinned, it was a dangerous thing full of teeth bearing down on a thick cigar.

He averted his eyes from the young woman and like a good marine did what he was told. Once he was out the door he noticed the bottle was much nicer than what he could have possibly paid for. It must have been a mix up. Oh well, a drink was a drink. He sat with the rain pattering on his hood and waited for the night to pass.

* * *

It was that damned red hair brat with the stupid hat. Memories of a dagger throbbed with each wave of pain. The tall figure staggered and hit the alley wall. Bricks colliding with a solid frame. Long legs gave out and the cool cobbles caught the falling head becoming stained with rust.

“shit- what happened?” a voice quiet with concern. _Great._ looking up, it was that stupid shitty marine in the cloak of course it was. 

“oh Fuck off” blood slipped over teeth before being spat onto those shitty boots.

* * *

The girl was in bad shape, she was beaten and a long gash ran from ear to ear. She looked feral with blood covering her mouth and her teeth bared and stained. Dragon pulled his shirt over his head. Without the cloak he looked bigger. His defined muscles and bronze skin on display. He tied back his unruly hair.

“What the hell are you doing” the girl had sat herself up and thrown the fur coat aside. It was a lot of trouble to steal that thing, and it would not be ruined here.

“I’m helping you” he started tearing the white shirt into thick strips. “Here,” he offered her the bottle. She gladly snatched it and took a swig. The sickly blood and sweet rum make for a foul mix. 

“I don’t need your help”

“It wasn’t an offer, now sit still or I will hold you down.” Dragon pulled his bag closer to him as he kneeled over the woman, basically sitting in her lap. He used one of the cloth pieces and gingerly wiped the blood from the woman's face so he could get a better look at the wound. He was half expecting a kick to the balls or a knife to the gut. But she just winced as he cleaned the area. No doubt she was a tough one.

“Huaha a bit forward, _I don’t even know your name”_ sarcasm coated every word. Not that dragon cared.

“Monkey D. Dragon” he heated the needle with his lighter and threaded it.

She hadn’t expected such an earnest reply “Monkey D. Eh?" it was familiar "so the one walking the fool to the scaffold”

“Yeah...Garp _the hero_ ‘s the old man." The title almost mocked him "watch out this will sting”

 _no shit_ , everything about this did. the first stitch went right through the cheek. The pull of skin was a vile feeling.

She hissed through the pain “So you are a gull just like your daddy wanted”

“Uh-huh. Was a marine medic, just quit in fact, though they don’t need to know” she laughed not in the way she chuckled before but this was genuine and deep. It echoed. 

“What a stupid, fucking world” this whole night felt like a joke. A sick one at that, but somehow laughing still made more sense than crying.

Dragon smiled, guess she was a fan of desertion. He had been afraid of what leaving the marines would mean for him. He knew how they treated their traitors. for the first time that night he was sure he was making the right choice. He steadied his hand as he tied off another knot. He took the bottle from her hand and took a gulp of his own trying to slow his thrumming heart.

When he was done with the stitching she lit up a cigar and Dragon took another swig. She sat there beside him bandaged and bloodied and grinned to herself. Dragon took the cigar from her hand, swapping the bottle for it, and she laughed again as he coughed up the smoke.

Dragon looked at her. She was gorgeous with sharp features and a square jaw. There was something about her that scared him “you‘ve got a real crocodile’s smile there” she looked at him and he could feel somehow they were the same. 

“You think?” her toothy grin proved the point. 

He tilted his head and she took the cigar from his mouth dowsing it on wet cobbles and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss tainted by the sticky blood drying on her lips. She ran her hand over his chest under the cloak. Dragon didn’t know what to do with his hands, but for the first time tonight, his head was silent.

“Do you want to come with me?” her voice was a whisper in his ear. He didn’t know. His heart pounded with adrenaline, he felt like he was in a fight he couldn’t win. His lips felt dry and his hands shook but he nodded. 

The smile on her face spread and she got up, in a clumsy way. the drinks and blood loss catching up to her. He took her hand and she kissed him again tongue licking at his lip and biting gently. The walk is hazy filled with her sly touching urging him further towards the outskirts of the town. Where they stop is an old ransacked shop with boarded windows and a crooked door propped up with a cement brick. She leads him up the stairs to a former attic storeroom now a makeshift living space complete with a mattress on the floor. 

She throws her jacket onto a chair and sits on the edge of the bedding. She lays her pistol beside the pillows before removing the various belts and bandoliers she's wearing. If she wanted to kill him she could. She was armed to the teeth.

Dragon watches awkwardly standing at the top of the stairs. He removes his wet cloak hanging it over the banister. She pulls her shirt over her head. Angry red blotches cover her ribs and arms. Whoever she fought with did quite the number.

“Come here” Dragon gingerly moves to join her on the floor Up close he can see a collection of older scars under the new injuries. She kisses him on the jaw threading fingers through his hair. The tie slips out easily, letting his thick mane fall to his shoulders. he can’t help but tense at the touch “You scared or something?”

“Uh, I’ve just never-” he feels dumb admitting it. 

She smirks at him. “We’ll figure it out” she takes his hand and places it on her chest. Her skin is soft, he keeps his touches light, skimming wide fingertips over her bruised ribs and gently cupping her breast. she squeezes around his hand urging his touches to be bolder. His hands feel too big, fingers too thick and clumsy. He traces his thumb across the raised lines that ran around her chest. 

cold metal pressing at his jaw distracts him, the hook gently guiding him to look her in the eyes. The kiss this time is deeper, her tongue is forceful, he opens his mouth to try and participate more. Dragon forgets to breathe and he pulls away panting. He is sure he would let this woman steal all the air from his lungs if she wanted to. He tries to show some initiative kissing at her neck. He feels her hand tracing the ridges of muscle in his back, short nails, scraping at his skin. 

Her hand on his chest guides him to shuffle up the bed “lie back” he eagerly obeys, falling back onto the collection of pillows. He piles them under his back so he can see her as she settles between his legs. He doesn’t want to let her out of his sight, whether it's out of fear or reverence he wants to see her. He is paralysed by awe.

“You’re beautiful” the words slip out thoughtlessly. She doesn’t respond, he didn’t know why but it felt like he had said the wrong thing.

Her hand strokes up his thigh feeling the heavy corded muscles twitch and tense. The point of her hook pops the button on his pants. He lifts his hips helping pull them off. He gasps as the cold metal drags across his hip. She pushes his leg up sliding his calf over her shoulder. Running her hand over the thick hair on his thigh. Her lips touch his inner leg in a soft and teasing way before she bites down. Dragon can feel the heat in his face even his chest looks flushed. It's an embarrassing position to be exposed like that with his dick laying there on his stomach.

He drags his leg down her back to pull her close to him. She firmly wraps her hand around his cock and squeezes. The need to touch her is overwhelming. He sits up to crash his lips with hers, the force is enough that their teeth click together. His hands grab her hips and she readjusts to sit in his lap, returning the favour of removing her trousers while lavishing her neck and chest. 

she released him to drag one of his hands below her. He slides the knuckle of his finger between her folds. It’s hot. He realises how lost he is stroking around in wet heat. He finds a firm bud that he rubs softly between his fingers. she gasps sharply and he wants to hear that sound again “good boy, just like that.” The praise is electric to him, he can feel his own pleasure mirroring hers as she returns to stroking him. 

She grinds down on his hand with her hook slung around his neck. Her muscles flexing under soft skin. Her strength was breathtaking. He can feel the power as she rides his hand. She comes undone like that. Quivering and groaning, dragon looking up at her like she was the only thing that mattered. She rolls off him to lay beside him, legs tangled around his and body pressed against his side. Shaky hands struggling to unclip the prosthetic. Which gets tossed beside the gun. Dragon idly jerks himself and her hand joins his. She rubs her thumb over his head and his strokes falter. Her touch is demanding and he doesn’t know how much more he can take.

“ I-I think…” he stutters

“Go on then, come for me” she mumbles against his shoulder. 

His body jolts as he lets go ejaculating into her hand. Curling in on himself as she plays with him through the aftershocks. Giggling cruelly into his neck.

Dragon falls asleep like that. With a stranger cuddled up against him. Sweaty and heart racing. That's how he wanted to wake up. But it’s not how he did. He was alone with an empty feeling squeezing his heart. He stayed in Loguetown long after the crowd moved on and the streets calmed down. Wandering the roads and alleys, avoiding marines and emboldened pirates. He haunted that place looking for even a hint of her. 

The Storm over Loguetown doesn’t let up for days. Nobody can figure out why. it’s a stupid fucking world indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol calling this one porn is a bit of a stretch


	4. Hardly an Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iva and sabo pay Crocodile a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just like writing dialogue too much

Iva had seen it all. It was hardly the grand fiery reunion he expected between the two of them, there was no kiss, no fighting, No sobbing as the years of pain from being apart struck their very souls. But the tension! THE TENSION! gods, it was killing him. All the loaded stares and unnecessary touching, did they have any self-awareness at all? He had to do something, leaving it like this wasn't going to end well, they were two proud and selfish men so their repression would ruin everyone's good time, And subtle wasn’t going to work with these buffoons. 

“Croco-boy!” Ivanov leapt up through the window. Letting crocodile mope around in his room alone wasn’t going to help either of them.

Crocodile put his book down. It was a raunchy romance novel from the west blue that was too bad to be hot. He had hoped for a quiet day of reading it but apparently the novelty of his presence here had yet to wear off. “No such thing as privacy hm” 

“Hah not in my house!” Iva cackles “my Dragon-boy has had such a stupid look about him all day and I hate it” she crossed her arms.

“He’s changed,” Crocodile rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. There was something about the way he carried himself. He had developed an air of nobility, maybe it had come with all the weight he had put on his shoulders.

“Damn right he has! Ever since you got here” her point was accusatory and as animated as ever.

“That sounds like his issue” the prospect that his mere presence on the island disrupted the other man in any way was entertaining. Maybe he would have to dedicate some more time to torture the poor bastard. 

“Maybe it’s that he’s settled a little in the last 20 years perhaps refined himself somewhat but his heart is still the same '' 

Crocodile had to agree with that, it's amazing how much and how little people can change. The man in the past was spectacular and idealistic, and to be fair so was he, but his hothead nature had been tempered, and he seemed more patient and objective.

“He's such an unbearable softy so don’t go hurting him, it's bad enough you cast your own gloom over my lovely queendom, but if he was heartbroken, gods! Imagine! even thinking about the rain is ruining my look.” Iva ranted about the private emotional storm that was Dragon “behind all that big talk he's just a man!” 

Crocodile zoned out staring out the window tuning out Ivankov's ranting. It was times like this he missed Daz, he may be an unshakable leech but at least he’s quiet and useful. At that moment Sabo dropped down onto the balcony. Crocodile wished he was imagining it. He could not believe this. “Croco-boy are you listening!” He stared on in stunned silence as the boy let himself into the room

“Oh, Iav-chan you’re here as well?” Sabo spoke as he was completely innocent. As if this was a completely normal situation. And as if he didn’t already know who was in here.

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” Crocodile buried his head in his hand, he had expected this from Iva, but the second in command of the revolutionary army? 

“Sabo you can’t just walk into my guests' rooms like that” Iva sounded genuinely scandalised. Crocodiles' eyebrows physically couldn’t be raised any higher.

“I just wanted to look around and maybe have a little chat, get to know our new friend a little” annoyance clouded all of his senses he swore he just ruptured every blood vessel smaller than an artery. He could feel the wrinkles in his forehead deepen. Who did this kid think he was. He could have knocked on his door, cornered him in the hallway, just _ASKED_ to speak with him. He was a reasonable man, he prided himself on that. 

“Oh, that’s fine then -IDIOT” Iva lightly slapped the back of his head “apologize.”

“Come on; can you blame a big brother for being worried, he's not exactly a good guy.” Sabo shrugged as if that absolved all wrongdoing. 

Crocodile exhaled in a mix of a sigh and an attempt to calm himself down. “Ivankov just leave me and the boy to speak. He clearly needs to get something out of his system” he waved his hand in a nonchalant way even as his sentence devolved into a growl. 

“Just play nice, decor like this doesn’t come cheap, and I will make you pay the bill” Iva climbed back out the same way she came. Through the window, instead of the door, again making Crocodile question the sanity of his hosts.

The second they were alone Sabo’s demeanour changed, the boyish smile was replaced with more stern posture. His eyes were filled with something indescribable, it was a stare that could make the devil himself feel small. The unnerving nature was heightened by the fact he didn’t blink, maybe it was due to the scarred tissue around his eye leaving the right one exposed. 

Crocodile didn’t have it in him to feel threatened by the brat, not here while he was trying to have a quiet day to himself. He sipped his tea. Sabo watched like a hawk, waiting for the chime of the cup on the saucer.

“Do you plan on going after my brother?”

“That's hardly a proper introduction” Crocodile could tell the boy put a lot of care into his appearance, he was neatly put together but it wasn’t anything too special. He let people underestimate him, he was smarter and stronger than what his clothing betrayed “why would I care about your brother?”

“Oh, Dragon didn’t tell you. Luffy is my little brother” 

Crocodile almost spits the drink, his brain ground to a halt. There was no way. “You ARE Dra-?”

“Ah, nono, not biological” he always had to clarify, what was so hard for people to understand?

Something fell into place for Crocodile. Relief washed over him. the ebbing shock he had been feeling was it betrayal? or maybe jealousy? Best not to dwell on it. “hmm. so there were three of you along with poor Fire Fist then?” it was curious that Luffy hadn’t mentioned him. He had shared enough about his other late brother.

Sabo nodded solemnly. Crocodile figured from the look on his face that he had some sort of guilt over the situation. There was clearly some other factor at play but he didn’t care enough to pry.

“We shared a cup of sake-” sabo was getting sick of explaining. 

Now, where had he heard that before “huahaha a bond deeper then blood then” he knows the strength of bonds that are chosen over those that are inherited. There was something admirable about the brothers' shared idealism. 

“Which is why I can't just let an enemy be” It’s a threat, a promise that he will not be spared any fury if he steps out of line. Crocodile poured another cup of tea and slid it across the low table between them.

“Me and Luffy...have a bond of our own. I have no reason to fight him, but we are pirates and I regret that he may make a reason.” it’s true he didn’t want to face him again. It was a mix of pride and humiliation. Not to mention what sort of monster the boy had become. It was funny to think he needed any sort of protection from that crew of his. Each of them was terrifying in their own right.

Sabo pulled a chair from the nearby table and twirled it. It was planted firmly across from the other man. The way he swung his leg over the chair and sat backward was clearly a practised motion. 

Sabo felt more at ease. He was surprised Crocodile was being cooperative enough to answer his questions “What’s the deal with you and dragon then?”

“We’re just old friends” wasn't a lie. But there was no way the kid was going to be satisfied with that.

“Dragon friends with a failed dictator? Why do I struggle to believe that?” Sabo tries to reason it in his head. What did the two men even have in common? Crocodile doesn’t break the silence. He just drains his tea with his hand in some habitual show of power, an amused snarl on his face. “Do you do business?”

“You would know if we did Chief of Staff, I imagine not much happens around here that you don’t know about” Sabo feels strange talking with him. Was this guy always so cryptic about this kind of trivial thing? 

“Tell me have you tried asking him yourself? _No of course not_ Sabo thought to himself because that’s a terrible idea, Dragon is an evasive and secretive person but apparently so is Crocodile. Maybe that's why they seemed so close.

Crocodile got up from his seat and walked to the drawers beside his bed. from the top he pulled a small book. He tossed it to Sabo who was so lost in his thoughts he fumbled trying to catch it.

“This is the only personal artifact that would be valuable intel. Save you the trouble of coming back some other time and ransacking the place.” Crocodile waved his hook over his shoulder. As he walked out the door, leaving sabo to pore over ships logs and vague notes trying to find anything related to his boss. If he’s that good at his job he can figure it out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all having a nice day/night!


	5. Still a Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon hates paperwork. Crocodile Can't help himself.

Dragon shuffled through the documents on his desk. They had been piling up lately, it didn’t help that he had been a bit distracted. He usually was a man of single-minded focus but now something else occupied his thoughts. Or rather someone.

He knew Crocodile wouldn’t be able to escape the attention of his companions. Koala knew how to be respectful at least. He had Iva to confide since the two of them went way back. Inazuma and him might actually get along, they seem to have similar intellectual sensibilities. Hack was...well, Hack was Hack, his manly spirit was to be admired. Really he was worried about Sabo. The boy was too fearless for his own good.

Trying to pull his attention back to productive thought, he looked to his paperwork. With the revelry approaching, he was having to sign off on more requests for equipment and arrange missions for intel collection. But that didn’t stop the constant flow of regular reports and files he had to read through.

He could hear some of the intel officers tracking and intercepting calls. The constant purring of the den-den-mushi was starting to grate, he missed having a fully closed office sometimes. There were benefits to being amongst the activity and being more approachable, but the draw of practical work made a pile of papers even less appealing.

He looked down at his own snail as it sleepily crawled towards its food. The other white snail was asleep in a small dish of water like an idiot. He was grateful to all the work they did but sometimes he did wonder if they were ok. He had raised so many. it was difficult to believe they could even survive in the wild. He stroked the ridged shell affectionately. He wondered what Crocodile was doing on his _vacation._ maybe he could call him. No doubt he had at least a baby den-den-mushi with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a figure loomed over him. As if summoned by the thought Crocodile leaned over his desk. “Still into your little snail tending habit I see” crocodile eyed the pale soggy sleeping thing with equal parts intrigue and skepticism. Surely that wasn’t an encryption snail. He had wanted to get one, but even on the black market they were rare. He had heard caring for them was just as difficult as acquiring one. it would make sense for Dragon to be able to do it. Why was it in the water bowl like that, what was it? An idiot or something?

“Someone has to look after them” it came out more defensive then he intended it to. So who cared if he liked the lethargic little creatures? That was normal right, plenty of people Made them little clothes, or cute hats...or painted their shells to match their tattoos. 

Crocodile picked up a document from the top of the pile, eyes scanning over it. “I thought you hated bureaucratic nonsense” Dragon rubs his hand down his face and grunts in tired affirmation. Unfortunately keeping track of marine paperwork required even more paperwork. “Budget concerns from the south army huh....they want that much for ship repairs?” Crocodile clicked his tongue “better to scuttle the thing or ideally strip it and buy a second-hand merchant galley and retrofit it with the Salvaged equipment.” without taking his eyes off the page Crocodile sat and picked up the quill. He wrote the adjusted numbers before sliding it to Dragon to check over. 

He was right. taking the money and allocating it to food and medical supplies would be more beneficial for the recruits coming from the famine-stuck islands. Ships are replaceable but starvation would have irreversible effects on their man-power.

Crocodile pulled reading glasses out and grabbed another page from the stack. He looked Dragon watched as he got lost in the numbers. Every problem that came up, he found a solution. He knew exactly which corners to cut and where forces needed to be bolstered. He was in his element here and Dragon was captivated as he tapped out sums with his hook as if on an invisible abacus as he did the math frowning at the result. 

Dragon finds himself having to reread the notes multiple times, getting distracted by the beauty of Crocodile's handwriting. It's an elegant script full of sweeping curves and clean lines; nothing like his own, which Iva once described as Chicken Scratch. He didn’t think it was that bad.

“What do you do for revenue-raising?” 

“Uh well, we mostly rely on donations.” Dragon idly kept working through the documents, feeling guilty for slacking off when Crocodile was moving so fast. many were supply requests, money had been tight after their base was destroyed. 

“No bounties? Stealing from the rich kings you overthrow?” 

“It’s more beneficial to keep the wealth in the countries” Dragon shrugged, its true money was a necessity of the cause, but if they took money from the people they wouldn’t be anything more then pirates, they weren’t here to make a profit.

“How about investing in businesses then” Crocodile leaned back in the chair hook slung lazily over the back “You could help establish something like bookstores. Rather than let the private libraries of nobles go up in the glorious flames of revolution.” Dragon frowned at the exaggeration; they usually kept the destruction to a minimum. 

Crocodile grinned at the other man's grumpy face, as he continued “Move the less liquid assets and sell them. the people would get the berri, gold, jewels, Etcetera. But maps, sea charts, books and art are worth a lot on their own. Both monetarily and for use here. not to mention the recruitment possibilities.”

Dragon stroked his chin. It's true they would provide new avenues of education on inequality and by moving the books between the seas, information would be less controlled by the world government. “I will have to bring it up next meeting” the more he thought about it the better it sounded. He had received letters over the years from people who wished to support the cause but were not suited well to combat. Something like this would be perfect. 

They continue their work in silence, only breaking it to occasionally bounce ideas off of each other or share important developments within different nations. The two of them working together rapidly shrinks the previously daunting pile of work. It’s nice for Dragon to feel like he doesn’t have to handle everything alone. To be side by side with someone.

Suddenly Crocodile seemed annoyed pinching his furrowed brow. “Urg what am I even doing here” he stood up from his seat rolling his shoulders and neck. Dragon had to laugh. even when he said he didn’t care about what they were doing here he still couldn’t pass up the opportunity to do work. 

“I need someone like you here, you have a gift for this type of thing.” Dragon admits he never had the head for business, not many people here did. Sabo was quick with sums but he acted like deskwork was worse than torture. Inazuma did more than their share between all the trade routes and mission plans. They had never been able to fill the hole that Kuma left. The man beyond eloquent, he was like a god when it came to writing. As heretical as that sounded. The man was a true poet.

“What. Become your secretary? Huhah look at the numbers, you can’t afford to keep me around.” Crocodile walks slowly out of the room, but not before scaring one of the officers by looking over her shoulder to curiously read some notes. Whatever it was must have caught his attention. the poor girl scrambled trying to summarize the intel she was collecting, while he listened intently. Even when he was trying to be friendly he was still an intimidating man. He watches Terry slide into the conversation saving the young girl from his attention.

 _I never could_. there is a brief sadness in the thought because he knows Crocodile will leave again. Even if he manages to patch their relationship he would never want to stay. That was just how it always would be. 

Dragon returns to his more manageable workload. the bittersweet feeling remains but his burdens are lighter. Some of Crocodile's proposals are a little harsh. He always was the pragmatist but some compromises could be made. His den-den-mushi looks at him and clicks in a passive way before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourites so far just because I greatly enjoy the idea that Dragon loves his den-den-mushi. I also love the solidarity of characters just quietly doing boring work together.


	6. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just a dream.

_The sea is rough. Too rough for a boat as small as his. The waves buck the vessel easily and water sloshes at his feet._

_He holds the rope in his hand. Fighting the wind to raise the sails. The rope slips in his hand, friction ripping skin from his palm._

_When faced with the full force of nature any man would feel this small. Like a lost child thrown to a starving beast._

_It’s dark and cold._

_He feels the water fill his lungs where there should be air. The sea steals the strength from this too-small body. He opens his eyes salt stinging as the light disappears in front of him. Sun driven back by clouds and eaten up by hungry blue._

_There are still things in this world no weapon can protect you from. still things you should fear._

_A hand reaches out. If only he can reach it. His own bloody stump falling just short. Leaving spiralling tendrils of red as he sinks. It’s as good as a flare in the night._

_Around him there are people. Familiar faces turned to bone. Teeth bared to smile and welcome him._

_Their voices scream captain. Crocodile. A name that isn’t his. They Curse him for his arrogance. It’s all his fault. Their trust wasted on him. The cruel Davy Jones is their only master now. Their pale hand around his neck, demanding he pays his debt._

_It’s cold, dark and wet._

_There's no one left to miss someone like him. someone so foolish_

_no matter how he struggles, he sinks. that's what it means to be hated by the sea._

_A whale passes overhead, and that's all he can see. It's mournful cry drowned out a wretched scream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a little out of place I just wanted to see what I could do with styling on here


	7. Morning training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Dragon's training is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! bc last chapter was a little experiment

You wouldn't think a man who had managed night-time entertainment would be a morning person. But crisp air and hot coffee were just one of life's simple pleasures. He missed waking up to his bananawani thumping at their tank looking for their first feed of the day. even without them, the habit of early mornings remained. Natural routines pulled him from a fitful sleep.

Looking out at the courtyard below his window he expected to see some kind of assembly or morning call from the revolutionaries, but it did make sense that they would not be as stringent as marines. What he was greeted with was the telltale sounds of a fight. 

Dragon caught the iron pipe in his hand. A strike that could have easily broken a femur of an untrained person. Sabo planted his feet expecting Dragon to try and pull it from his hand. Dragon instead dropped it, charging forward to strike at his leg. Sabo leapt in the air avoiding the hit. Dragon took the fall of the failed dive twisting his body before sabo could land on his back. Sabo had his grip ready for the characteristic claw strike on his head. Dragon was ready to block with his forearm while his other hand was prepared to land a blow on his chest.

Sabo offered Dragon a hand up. “Good job. you remained flexible after having your weapon seized ” For Dragon there was no finer start to the day than training with Sabo. Having someone so eager to go all out even in sparing was one of the only things keeping him in shape.

“Yes but I left my body open on that last move, it was a dumb mistake. you Would have had me” he pounded his fist against his abdomen for emphasis, the strike would have been bad.

“It was a good swing with the pipe, if you can really master haki use on that you would have disabled use of my hand” 

Sabo brushed the hair out of his face. Dragon recognised that the maneuver had been the source of his frustration lately. He had pulled it off in the heat of battle but the consistency was something of an issue. Dragon grabbed his shoulder in an assuring manner, “you’ll get it, just keep that excitement under control”. He knew sabo’s love of a fight often meant he was over-eager and impulsive. 

Sabo flexed his hands. Ever since he ate the mera mera fruit he had this kind of restless energy. Like Ace was with him, spurring him on, ready to back him up. He knew he couldn’t afford to be reckless. But knowing what you have to do and doing it are two different challenges. He could feel eyes on them as he listened to Dragons critique.

“Looks like we have an audience” Sabo glanced to the archways that opened into the training yard.

Crocodile rolled his cigar in his mouth. Watching the two spar made him realise how out of practice he was. He had to admit he was hungry for a good fight. The kid was keeping up with Dragon; he wasn’t using his devil fruit but it was still an impressive feat given his physical ability.

“Fancy joining us?” Dragon couldn’t help but be curious about Crocodile’s combat ability. They trained and sparred together back in the early days of the revolutionary army, back when they were still developing their skills. Surely he would have evolved a bit over the years. “Some training might do you good.” 

“What are you saying...afraid i’ve gotten soft?” Crocodile raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was right, not that he would ever admit it. He snuffed out his cigar on the stone ledge, before rolling up his sleeve. He could do with some physical activity.

“I can keep score” Sabo could not wait to see Crocodile get his ass kicked. It was always the cocky ones who thought they had a chance that got thrown to their ass the quickest. He knew from experience. “No devil fruit or weapons so watch that hook of yours, of course haki is ok.”

“So standard training rules'' Dragon agreed. An enthusiastic grin crept onto his face when Crocodile nodded. He felt hypocritical, getting this excited after telling Sabo to avoid it. 

Sabo could not believe Dragon was actually getting competitive here, he had taken off his cloak showing off the plain tank top beneath it. He never did that for regular training. When he started taking off the tank top. Sabo’s jaw hit the floor. Why would he...He was never the type to strip down. It was normal for others when training, but Dragon just didn’t  _ do that. _ He never wanted to see that much of his mentor, not now or ever again. 

“It will be first to 3, whenever you're ready” before Sabo could even get the word out of his mouth. Dragon had taken a flying strike at the Crocodile. The force of the leap kicked up a cloud of dust. Crocodile responded by aiming an uppercut at his leading shoulder. Dragons hand grazed the other man's collar which turned to sand flowing through his fingers.

Crocodile spoke before Sabo could call the foul. “Apologies, it's a force of habit” for Crocodile using his devil fruit was as natural as breathing. He had to focus more effort into not using it. 

Dragon smirked and shook his head in a disapproving way.“You’re too reliant on it, maybe we should get you some seastone” Crocodile gave an indignant scoff. As if he would subject himself to that by choice. The fatigue it brought on was an awful feeling that he wanted to avoid wherever possible.

Dragon took a step back and took a basic stance. This time it was Crocodile who went in for the first strike. It was easily evaded, the large man stepping gracefully out the way. 

from Sabo's point of view crocodiles stance seemed more suited to boxing, it was a little too rigid for the mix of styles dragon used. The two had landed some minor hits on each other but nothing serious enough to call yet.

Dragons moves were predictable, he almost always went for the obvious openings and relied on brute force. Crocodile baited him into going for a left jab. He grabbed Dragons arm, feeling the muscle taut under his hand. using his momentum to twist him to the ground and preparing to bring an elbow down on his throat. 

“Point to Crocodile” sabo was impressed by their speed. He didn’t really know what to expect from the former shichibukai. He knew his devil fruit was powerful but it was hard to imagine him fighting hand to hand like this.

Dragon pulled himself to his feet. He was happy to see the other man hadn’t completely lost his touch. 

The second sabo gave the ok Crocodile approached with a flurry of strikes. Dragon tried to put some distance between them looking for an opening. While taking a wide swing Dragon jumped at the other man knocking him to the ground and the air from his lungs. He locked his legs around the other man's chest pinning him beneath him. He placed a hand under his jaw and drew his other back.

“huhaha why don’t you do it. I’m a big boy. I can take a hit.” Crocodile chided with his breathing laboured after being winded. That smug face made him want to do it. He could faintly hear the call of the score behind the sound of his rushing blood. Dragon gave the grip at his jaw a squeeze before climbing off the other man. 

Sabo stood by. What the hell had he just seen. Dragon was being unusually aggressive. It was a reckless move and he was barely using haki. There was none of his regular grace, it was like he had wiped fishman karate from his knowledge base. It was like he was moving purely on instinct.

The next round went on longer. Exchanging blows was wearing more on Crocodile who couldn’t take the hits nearly as well as Dragons steel defence. “Your Haki is sloppy” it wasn’t an insult, just some Critique that he was used to giving his students 

“I’ve been sitting in paradise too long.” occupying an island so early on the grand line meant most of his opponents were low-level pirates or bandits. It was hardly worth the effort of using Haki.

“And I’m guessing prison didn’t do you any favours” Dragon prowled around, inspecting the other man. It was clear he still wasn’t back in peak physical condition. But it was still improved compared to the atrophying figure that had escaped impel down. 

“The torture prison doesn’t exactly have lenient yard time” but he didn’t exactly stay out of fights either. He behaved himself for the most part, not wanting to incur the wrath of the wardens but he still defended himself. His build was deceptive. Some punk always thought he could climb the hierarchy by picking a fight with the former warlord. his lanky limbs always gave them just enough confidence. His history of hunting other pirates made for plenty of personal grudges as well. He didn’t know if it was trust from Magellan or some sort of pity but being able to keep his prosthetic had been useful and Bargaining for the solitary cell had been one of the best things he did. the standard jumpsuit clung to all the wrong places and as his hair grew out thinking about the way he must have looked made his skin crawl. Staying in the dark kept those thoughts out of his mind at least.

“I still can’t believe he broke you out of there” Luffy had made quite a mess of the prison. Between the strain it put on the marines and the additions to their forces it had been a great advantage to them. It was great to have Iva back.

“Please I saved him from his own stupidity.” 

Crocodile used his speed to land a kick in Dragon's side but he remained steady. He’s starting to get frustrated as the burn in his muscles compounds. Dragon doesn’t look nearly as tired but there is a slight shine of sweat on that amazing body of his and that pisses him off. All he needs is one good hit. 

Crocodile’s observation was only getting better as the fight drew on. It was like he was only just waking up and his muscles were still warming up. He was foreseeing more and more of his moves, and evading with ease. 

It would have been easy enough to beat him, but this was for training and Dragon was enjoying the workout. He managed to lock the other man in a grapple before planting a foot on his chest to kick him back. 

Sabo watched the two fight, it was almost like a dance but clumsy and ugly. So really more like animals going at it. He could tell Dragon was holding back, well not holding back in a condescending way, it was more like he was matching Crocodile’s pace. Crocodile stumbled but didn’t fall; he launched himself forward, putting it all in one right hook. Somehow he managed to focus enough haki into it to break through the defences and sent him sliding backwards. It actually brought Dragon to his knees as he doubled over. “That's Two to Crocodile and one to the boss”

Crocodile looked at his hand. That was a surprise. He had never actually been able to pull off haki projection like that before. He whipped his head to look at where Dragon was. There is a moment of panic when he sees him. That could have done way more damage if he wasn’t careful.

Dragon laughed, taking a second to recover before rising to his feet. “that's what I want to see”

“I was worried I broke you, you old bastard.” Crocodile takes a defensive stance and waits for Dragon to make the first move. His chance of coming out on top here is slim, his stamina is no match for a  man who hasn’t stopped training.

Dragon uses the heel of his hand to strike. Dodging is getting harder, even if he can see the attacks coming his limbs are struggling to respond, so the hit connects with his arm. All it takes is a sweeping kick at his leg and Crocodile’s balance is thrown. Dragon brings a knee down at the base of his spine forcing him to the ground. All he can do is protect his face from hitting the ground. He plants a firm hand in his hair and pulls his head up. Crocodile can’t help the groan that escapes him. 

“I think we’re done” dragon pants softly. “You shouldn’t push yourself” 

Crocodile doesn’t want to agree but he’s right. So he just nods. Dragon releases his hair and sits beside him feeling the rising sun and soft wind on his bare chest. 

Sabo squats beside the two men, grinning after seeing Dragon win. “Don’t worry, no one here can beat him.” it was impressive to see how they fought. He wonders what it would have been like with the two men going all out.

“Don’t rub it in unless you want to fight him next” dragon knocks sabo onto his ass. Crocodile chuckles from where he lay face buried in the crook of his arm. Maybe he would have to join them again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing action is really hard :(


	8. It's Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo thinks it's weird. Koala doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to slow down the updates a bit, I have at least another 10,000 words written but I need to decide if I want to continue the path I'm on or make some moves to wrap it up

“Good Morning sab-oh” Koala’s greeting was disrupted as she was struck by the feeling that something was off. Let's see. It was still early and the middle of the week, so Sabo had probably been doing haki training with Dragon. His hair was wet so he would have just had a shower. But she hadn’t seen Dragon, usually, they came into breakfast together. Sabo looked confused staring over the dining hall. Everything was normal, people sat in their normal places. His gaze was fixed on the corner where Crocodile was sitting and eating alone, disinterestedly shoving a fork full of food into his mouth while reading a paper. he wasn’t smiling like usual. “Wait!… did Crocodile show up at your morning training and fight with Dragon?”

“Well-actually yes...how do you do that?” It was like she had some kind of clairvoyance or something, her ability was uncanny.

“We are literally spys, deductions and reasoning are some of our most valuable skills, maybe you should train your brain as much as your muscles.” She playfully slapped the back of her hand on his chest as they found their seat at the table.

She rarely passed up an opportunity to lecture him. “Maybe, anyway it was weird, like really weird”

“Weird how?” Koala hadn’t spoken to Crocodile yet but she had seen him around. He seemed perfectly polite, giving her a curt nod of acknowledgment as they passed each other in the corridor. nothing about him struck her as strange. If Iva welcomed his presence why shouldn’t she?

“Like don’t you think the whole thing is weird. When they were fighting Dragon looked like he was having fun. When does he ever have fun? Yesterday Veira told me she saw them working together in the office. And look at this ”Sabo pulled out a small book pointing at a page in the logbook “merchants headed to kamabakka kingdom. Tying up loose ends, leave no regrets. That’s weird”

“Where did you get that?” Koala was a little concerned to hear the answer.

“I was talking to him, and he gave it to me” Koala rifles through the pages. It's filled with dates and locations. Plenty of numbers for contacts. The note is a little out of place. But it's not _weird_.

Hack walked by with his food glancing over their shoulders at the book, adding “I also think it’s weird, Dragon isn’t one to fight without a goal”. He nods at Sabo in agreement before exiting to the conversation and finding a seat with a few of his students.

“See!” Sabo points. Koala always respected hacks opinions so if that didn’t convince her he wouldn’t know what would.

Koala just shrugs “So? Dragon is a strange guy” maybe that's just how it is between old friends.

“HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF!” Sabo gestures were becoming frantic.

Koala was stunned “Ok that is weird” Dragon doesn’t do that.

Dragon walked up and placed his food down across from his two proteges who seemed engaged in an impassioned conversation. “What's weird?”

Koala slapped a hand over Sabo's mouth before he could say anything too rude or dumb. “Good morning boss, Sabo was just telling me about this mornings training.”

Dragon tied back his hair getting the messy strands out of his face while he ate. “Good of Crocodile to join us, don’t you think”

Sabo pouts if he was honest the show was a little disappointing “Not very strong is he?”

“Sabo!” Why did he always have to be like this? Koala should know the answer by now.

Dragon laughed at that “don’t go underestimating him” he was just a little out of practice. He was fully confident that he would still be a threat to someone like Sabo. The man had been a shichibukai for 20 years and challenged yonko in his prime, Luffy wouldn’t have stood a chance if he wasn’t...Luffy.

“Anyway I already broke into his room and-” Sabo's casual confession is cut off.

“You what” Koala clenches a fist, while Dragon raises an eyebrow questioning but unsurprised.

“C’mon it’s fine, Iva did it first.” Koala gave him that look. The one she always gave him when he did something risky and possibly dangerous. “Anyway like I was saying, we talked, he didn’t tell me much, so I wanted to ask how you know him.”

Crocodile was never one to talk openly about himself, but knowing that he at least humoured Sabo's questions was a relief. “We used to be partners before I started the revolutionary army.”

“Partners?” Oh like they travelled together? that made sense to Sabo.

“-Well I don't know if I should say partners. we never really got married or anything”

“YOU AND HIM?” Sabo almost screamed. Partners as in...together-together “MARRIED?” Dragon had just dropped that bomb as casually as if he was telling them what today's lunch would be. He could die. Maybe he should. just let his soul leave his body.  
The mood between them suddenly made sense. They were exes. and all that unresolved tension wasn’t rivalry. It was, whatever the hell they felt for each other. That's why they were so comfortable with each other. Did Dragon invite him to train just to show off? That's so embarrassing. If Crocodile ever showed up to training again he had to leave. He didn’t need to see any of their weird flirting.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were gay Dragon” Koala was surprised she thought maybe it was common knowledge that she just missed out on. She thought he was just always super supportive.

“How would you kids put it, I play both sides.” Sabo almost spat out his drink hearing that out of Dragon's mouth.

It had been an interesting discovery for him. People always assumed Dragon was straight. Even Crocodile had thought that he wouldn’t be interested in men. to him it felt just as natural as anything else. plus he had been friends with Iva for too long to get hung up on things like gender.

“If you two broke up, why is he here?” Koala was curious, maybe he had broken his heart and that's why Dragon seems like such a lonely person. Maybe he had been missing him. That's kind of romantic. also a bit sad.

On the other hand, Sabo didn’t want this anymore. He decided some things are better left unknown. He had dedicated his life to finding the secrets that were being kept from this world but this is where the line would be drawn. The search for truth ends here, he quits. Thinking about Dragon having a relationship was too weird. The whole time he had known him he never showed the slightest inclination towards romance. It was hard enough knowing that he had Luffy with someone. Now he was supposed to believe he had a boyfriend as well. What? The man was like a father to him. He didn’t want to know!

“We never broke up, he just left” it’s not like Dragon ever wanted to hide this stuff. He just never talked about it. He knew Crocodile didn’t want people knowing his history so for the most part, he respected it. But he trusted the two kids to help him, they probably knew more about this stuff then he did, considering he had been out of the game for so long.

“Are you still...together” Sabo spoke up from where his face was buried in his hands. Koala could tell how red his face was, he was such a child.

“I don’t know” Dragon ran his hand through his hair and sunk lower into his chair. He was so confused. It wasn’t like Crocodile had been ignoring him. In fact things had felt almost domestic between them. But what could he do to show that he still had these feelings for him?

“You’re pinning for him pretty hard huh?” Koala thought it was cute. Dragon usually kept his emotions to himself. Always putting the revolutionary army first, but even he was human.

“Can’t you just ask him? Just you know, talk about it?” Sabo himself didn’t have much experience in the romance department, his noble upbringing had soured him on it. But it seemed pretty straightforward. “If you like someone you just tell them right?”

“Ooh like flowers and dinner or something, I don’t know what you men usually do.” Koala could see it now, two lovers kept apart for so long sharing a romantic evening together. She smiled to herself it was adorable like something from a novel.

“Hmmm” Dragon pouted, the flowers might be a bit much. but maybe Sabo was onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabo calls Dragon cringe. but really isn't every dad.


	9. never tell me the odds [22 years ago]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon meets Iva, turns out they have acquaintances in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are references to Crocodiles transition, I've made it so iva's powers are a bit more like real HRT and less like a magic power of trans your gender.  
>  I'm writing Iva and Crocodiles relationship as like 'I love you but I don't respect you' and that's valid. I love it a lot

Ivankov works miracles. Dragon had learnt that from the second the strange man was thrown in the cell across from him. The escape from the marine ship had been one of those miracles. He would have drowned at sea if it wasn’t for Iva’s quick thinking on dropping the lifeboat as he threw himself off the burning ship. It was pure luck or another miracle that the keys he stole had could unlock their seastone cuffs allowing for a quick escape. Being captured was not how he wanted Garp to learn his whereabouts. Oh well Destroying those marine warships was bound to catch up to him eventually. 

But now they were two anchors lost at sea in a dinky wooden boat. It turns out you can learn a lot about a stranger while stranded with them. They saw eye to eye on a lot of things. It was refreshing after feeling like he was fighting the world alone out here. Never had he been so glad to meet someone like him. 

Dragon tried to feel anything in the wind. He refused to die adrift out here. “I think there's an island nearby, there's a drop in air pressure” he pointed towards the bow. 

Iva toss the oar to him “Well don’t just sit there let’s go Dragon-boy” 

They landed at Momoiro island; Iva’s home. The people here were unlike anyone Dragon knew. It wasn’t just Iva's eccentric personal style; everyone who lived here idolized femininity. There were men who dressed as women. Women who had been born men. men who had been born women but still liked things like dresses. Dragon didn’t claim to understand it all but he could see here people were free and he liked it. According to Iva marines avoided this island, but if they stopped they were aggressive for no other reason than fear of the way they lived But ironically they had their fair share of defectors. Drawn in by the truth there were other ways to live. These were just the type of people he had been looking for, people that lived outside the world governments rule and ideals. 

It became something of a bastion for the change Dragon was trying to bring. He knew he could always lay low here, and with the cargo he brought in they were never short on supplies. The girls always treated him well, it was easy to see more people becoming at least sympathetic to their cause. 

During one of Dragon's self-prescribed shore leaves a pirate ship landed. It must have been another one of Iva’s miracles.

“where’s Ivankov'' the figure marched their way into the building like they owned the place. This place was supposed to be a secret. If word got out, the world government would stop at nothing to stamp them out. Dragon wouldn’t forgive himself if another island burnt like Ohara. He would not let a buster call strike the island that had served as his home base.

Dragon was surprised that Iva’s response was warm. “Oh Croco-boy nice of you to drop by. I saw your bounty’s gone up again ” He looks up. The fur coat is the first thing that catches his eye. Dragon's mouth goes dry.

“Dragon-boy this is Crocodile, he’s making quite the name for himself in the pirate world” 

Dragon speaks like he’s afraid to shatter the illusion in front of him “It’s...you” he stares at the scar and there's no doubt. It looks like it healed ok, that's a relief. He can see his jaw looks squarer and his shoulders broader. It looks good on him.

Those grey eyes stare at him, and a familiar sneer creeps on those lips. “Do we know each other?”

Dragon clenches his fists. He feels his muscles tense. It’s been two years. “Don’t fuck with me” his voice cracks like it hasn’t in a long time. “why did you leave me at Loguetown, I waited for you” 

Crocodile laughs. It's vitriolic and mocking. “Are you an idiot?” 

Dragon surely feels like one. Thinking that night meant nothing hurts more then any bullet he’s ever taken. Humiliation and anger overflow and before he can stop himself he moves. Grabbing for that cravat at his neck. Unsure what he wanted to do, whether he wanted to go for a kiss or a punch to that smug face. His hand doesn’t touch cloth though. Instead his finger tips brush through sand. How much of a fool can he be.

“Listen Monkey D. Dragon” the tone is venomous “no true pirate stayed in loguetown after that.” Crocodile's gaze is cold. Grey eyes defiant below dark lashes. 

Dragon feels sick. Fury and frustration seethe in him. He doesn’t want to be seen like this. He quite literally storms out of the room. the wind thrashes at drapes and scatters paper throwing the room into disorder.

The force of it steals the air from Crocodile's lungs. He had been hiding his talons with the innocent act. Crocodile can’t help but feel like he has made a mistake by playing with him. He felt he was no normal man from the second he walked into that bar. But now he knows he’s dangerous. 

“Well, I don't know why I ever bother with introductions” Iva mutters to herself. Clearly, there was something between them. But still, she had never seen Dragon like that. Sure he had a flair for the dramatic but something about this was different. 

Crocodile brushes his hair back and sighs, taking a seat in Iva’s devastated office. What were the fucking chances that that man would be here of all places? Of course he remembered who he was. How could he forget someone like that? Someone so sad, who looked like he carried the world's pain, yet wild and kind. He thought about those eyes when he fought, saw them in the ugly glares of people refusing to accept their death. He was haunted by the memories of that man.

He told himself he had just needed some comfort on a terrible night, clearly Dragon hadn’t taken it as such. Well there was no easy way to break that to him if he couldn’t even convince himself. What must he think of seeing him here like this? Crocodile couldn’t stop the anxiety that bubbled in his chest. Venting to Ivankov helped. He was ridiculous as often he was right. “He should just forget about it”

“yeah. Wait, WHAT!? NO. ”That's the conclusion he came to? He had just spent the better part of an hour explaining his interest in the man. He had even let out a dreamy sigh trying to make excuses for why he didn’t shoot him in the chest. It was sickeningly macho but cute in a very Crocodile way. Iva slams her hands on the table. It was so obvious. Dragon was infatuated and Croco-boy was scared of his own damned feelings. 

Crocodile flinches slightly as Iva lays into him. “You two need to settle whatever is going on, or else you can’t stay here.” he would make a powerful ally for the revolution, but if he was insistent on continuing with his antagonistic streak, he would be a threat. and the last thing Dragon needed right now was more enemies.

“That's fine just give me my shot, and I'll get out of here.” Ivankov had insisted that altering his body with his horm horm ability over time would help have more natural effects that wouldn’t stress the body and lead to more permanent effects. At this point he didn’t care. He just wanted to be free of the feeling his skin wasn’t his. 

“Nope!” Iva laughs sadistically and Crocodile's stare is as sharp as daggers. “I can’t stand those who leave their business unfinished. Silly boy, these Miracles don’t just happen.” she had never met someone so repressed and uptight. She knew men had the tendency to ignore their feelings but this was an extreme case of denial. Whether they fought or fucked she didn’t care just as long as they got it out of their system. She wanted Croco-boy to stop acting like an idiot Dragon back to his calm self. there’s no telling what he would do while this heated, he had the tendency to act recklessly when he got emotional. 

Crocodile never felt more like a child than when he was scolded by Ivankov. He let out a groan of anger. Where did the hag get off acting like this? But even he could recognize a fight he couldn’t win. 

He found Dragon, working out in a field. his biceps throb while he did push-ups and sweat dripped to the ground beneath him. He couldn’t help but be a little jealous. What was he even supposed to say to him? 

_ You don’t really know what kind of person i am? _

_ Sorry for the one-night stand? And That you got the wrong idea? _

_ Good luck on your gay panic bitch? _

He really sucked at apologising. He pinched the bridge of his nose. What did he even hope to get from this, An ally? A partner? For him to accept him as he is? While lost in thought his eyes meet Dragons. They were fierce, and the man panted, chest heaving with exertion. 

shit. he can almost feel his hackles rise. He feels like some sort of startled animal.

Dragon dusts the dirt from his palms, Working out always helps clear his head. In the distance, he sees the source of his anguish. He's perched on a fence pretending like he isn’t constantly stealing glances. The sun glints off that new oversized prosthetic he has, it’s a blinding beacon like a lighthouse at a rocky cape.

“Crocodile!” Dragon calls to the other man who had been watching him. Before another sound can even leave his mouth he dissolves to dust. Disappearing.

Dragon feels a stab of rejection, he just wanted to apologize for how he acted earlier. It wasn’t right to demand an explanation like that. If he had something to hide it was none of his business. He just wanted to tell him it was fine if they went their separate ways, even if it’s not what he wants he can accept it. He has no obligation to him.

Dragon feels those eyes on him for the rest of the day. But the other man stayed hidden. Disappearing if Dragon does so much as meet his eyes. He can feel his understanding dissolve, replaced with pure annoyance. By sunset he’s sick of being followed. Two can play this little game. Dragon walks through the wooded area of the island. If there was any place to lose him it would be here. 

The forest opens to a clearing. Crocodile is on edge, there’s too much opportunity for ambushes in places like this, he knows he saw Dragon come this way. He could be falling for a trap. There was no way he hadn’t caught on to his half-assed attempts of trailing. Well if he is here at least there would be privacy. 

Perfect, Dragon’s in his element here, it reminds him of the mountains he grew up around. The twigs snap under crocodiles steps. He can hear exactly where he is below him. This is his chance. Dragon drops down from the tree. He has the other man cornered.

Crocodile tries to get his thoughts together. He wants to tell him everything, that he’s sorry. that he has no ill-will toward him. that leaving without him was a mistake. He feels too vulnerable here. He has no upper-hand or trick up his sleeve. The words get stuck in this throat. Pride is a heavy gag. 

“Please just talk to me.” Dragon tries to grab his shoulder and it turns to sand in his grip yet again, the rest of his body following “stop running away.” he has had to cope with being stalked all day. “Coward! What are you even afraid of?” His voice is hoarse and desperate. the heavens open up over him and it rains. In fact, it doesn’t just rain, it’s a torrent.

As the water beats down on him, Crocodile can feel every grain of himself clinging together refusing to move. He finds himself a thick solid mass against the other man's eyes boring into him. His already short fuse was incinerated by the taunts he sees red.

“I don’t owe you shit” he spits out. How did he know about the effect of water on the suna suna power? His coat gets heavier as the water soaks into the fur. It stinks like a wet dog, what a fucking mess. 

“I want to know you, I haven't stopped thinking about you.” Dragon knows he has no right to do this. But sometimes the best way to speak soul to soul is through a fight. his hunch about the rain had been right, so hopefully this one was as well. “You feel the same don’t you?”

“Don’t get so high and mighty over a handjob” he growls, this is fucking ridculous. 

Crocodile takes a swing with his fist. Dragon doesn't even try to dodge. The punch cracks at his nose. And blood drips down his face. Dragon smiles. The blood between his teeth makes his grin even more blunt. And even more enthralling.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Dragon laughs. The violence feels like a language they both speak fluently. Trading blows like secrets, or banter with an old friend.

Crocodile tackles the other man pushing him into the rapidly muddying dirt. It stains his face and clings to his hair “If you think I’m some hussy who you were hoping to fuck again, you’re wrong. I’m a man. The man who will be king of the pirates”

He pushes his hook against his neck. Saying that out loud was a mistake. His panting quickens and he feels choked by the air. He braced himself to be laughed at. To be told he was just a delusional little girl, that he could take his dreams elsewhere.

But he didn’t laugh. those bright awful eyes looking up at him. 

Dragon clings to him, blunt fingers clutching at wet sand like a castaway finding land “would the future pirate king allow me to pay him back for the drink”

“I should fucking kill you” and that makes Dragon laugh, maybe he would like to see him try. Crocodile can feel the sound reverberate in his chest. It’s warm. Crocodile grips Dragons shirt balling it around a white knuckled fist, before pulling the man into a vicious kiss. Who the fuck would remember something as dumb as a stupid bottle of rum. He really was unbelievable. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing these flashback chapters. but now I feel like I need a chapter between this and the next one, so I have work to do...


	10. A quiet meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> room service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter references, past doflamingo / crocodile which was highly abusive.

The days passed slowly here. It was peaceful. usually peace led to boredom but he had found himself falling into a relaxing routine. Crocodile stretched his sore muscles. The pain of the morning spar had well and truly settled in by the afternoon. maybe he had overdone it at training, part of it felt good, he had missed the satisfaction of a good work out.

Dragon showed up to his room that evening. A tentative knock at the door and bottle in hand. a drink for old times sake and an apology for beating him again this morning Crocodile guessed.

“I’ve asked the girls to bring the meals up here, though you might enjoy a peaceful meal with some company.” it honestly didn’t sound like such a bad idea, he was losing his mind from all the attention and enthusiasm of the island residents who constantly were trying to appease him. It made meal times a hassle when he ate in the mess hall. 

The prospect of spending some alone time with Dragon was also enticing. He was sans cloak, a plain white shirt left unbuttoned at the top. The relaxed look made it clear how hard he usually worked to present himself as the strong leader people needed, even if it was mostly a facade. How many other people knew this other side of him, the part that hated wearing suits and ties.

Dragon settles on the couch. While Crocodile pours the alcohol. They immediately fall into comfortable conversation. He had brought a finer rum then he would usually drink hoping it was still Crocodile’s favourite. He had been saving the bottle for a special occasion and sharing it with him was good enough of a reason. “How is it?”

“Mmhh finally someone with good taste” Crocodile hummed appreciatively as he took a sip. “better than the overpriced swill Doflamingo would serve me, the man had money but no decorum.” the recent attack on the prisoner transport had forced him to mention the other man.

“You and Doflamingo?” Dragon couldn’t hide the snarl on his face. He had only personally run into the man once or twice through underworld deals. Every time I remembered that smile his skin crawl, that man was as rotten as they came. anyone who traded in slavery was despicable. Not to mention his connections with the ruling class. 

“Jealous are we?” It was pretty common knowledge that the two had some sort of relationship. So there was no point hiding it from Dragon. The tabloids had written enough about it. Apparently there was some kind of shichibukai fan club dedicated to that sort of thing. He wondered how they would feel about it now that they had both had a fall from grace. “He got what was coming to him.” Crocodile swirled the tumbler in his hand as if inspecting it. Crocodile couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the other man rotting in prison, or better yet drowning at sea. “Now I don’t have to worry about nasty surprises in my drinks.”

Well, that was a concerning thing to hear. He knew the man was disgusting but to do something like drugging him made Dragons gut twist. Whether it was a possessive or protective streak the thought of the other man doing that made him tense with anger “Hopefully I can offer more pleasant company”

“I didn't go with him for pleasant” that was the truth. Crocodile harboured no real love for the bird, but he was a strong and possessive person who had the power to hurt him. And that itself made for a delicious kind of poison. Besides, he was a decent lay.

“There are saner ways to get your kicks” Dragon didn’t intend to be condescending but even he couldn’t disguise how sad it was to see such a proud person submit themself to that kind of abuse. Especially when around him he made a point to show his independence. 

“I consider it a lapse in judgment.” He was like an undertow, the more he struggled the deeper into his control he was pulled. Doflamingo had pulled him in with promises of a good time with no strings attached. Well of course with that man there were always strings attached. An offer for a drink became a night spent caught in his web, which gave way to a morning full of regret and self-loathing, soothed by sweet words and gentle touches. And so the cycle went.

“Hmmm” Dragon hummed thoughtfully. It was plain and simple self-destruction, and it hurt to know that he put himself through that. 

“What about you, how have you been getting your kicks, surely there must be a scandal befitting of the world's worst criminal” Crocodile struggled to imagine Dragon reaching his level of depravity.

“nothing like that” the title made him cringe.

“Nothing like that? Not screwing a subordinate? someone half your age?” Dragon just gives an amused snort and shakes his head. Crocodile laughs. ”Pah you always were a lonely little man”

The familiar jeering from Crocodile only served to remind him that he truly never moved on. He just never was the type to sleep around, hell he was a virgin until his 30’s. Nothing wrong with that. It’s not like he was so strictly monogamous that he refused to find a partner but it was rare he felt such attraction at all. Maybe his heart still belonged to the other man all this time.

Crocodile found talking with him was as easy as it ever was. He felt as though he could tell him anything, about the wonders of the sea, All the things they had seen, and the changes of the world. Soon the setting sun filled the room with a brilliant orange, rum turning to liquid gold in their glasses. 

“Actually I met a woman-” 

Crocodile eyes flashed to him. “She must have been a true beauty to catch your eye” he tries to keep it playful with a wink.

‘It's not like that...but she mentioned you. Nico Robin.” it was one of life's strange coincidences, that Dragon had met her. 

“Ah that woman” Crocodile remembered what he told her that day in Alabasta, that he had never trusted her, maybe it wasn’t all true. He trusted her more then he liked to admit, as a confidant she was reliable. And as an assistant she was hardworking. He never would have gotten as far as he did without her help. Maybe she was right to be afraid of the power she wielded. “how is she?”

Dragon is surprised at how fond the other man sounds, she had given him the impression they were not on good terms. “Speaking with her was enlightening, she has lived quite a sad life but she carried such a hopeful spirit. She fit right in here” 

“Hopeful huh?” it sounded so unlike the skittish scheming woman he had known. Yet that fact made him happy. She was no longer the little girl who flinched at every mention of the world government. He didn’t regret those 4 years he gave her. He only regretted that they hadn’t met sooner, how much undue cruelty she had suffered, he would never know. Dragon told him what he had heard about the fall of Enies Lobby at the hands of the Strawhat Pirates, all for her sake. He wishes he could have seen it. 

There was a knock at the door. “Yahoo gentlemen~”

“Ah! Yvette is that you? come in” Dragon got up to clear the small table by the window of the suite as he exchanged pleasantries with the man who was chief maid of the palace. “You two enjoy yourselves m’kay.” the man's dress swished behind him as he bowed and took his leave.

The small table was elegantly set and a cart was stacked with a selection of dishes.

“They don’t half-ass things here do they?” Dragon gestured for Crocodile to take a seat. He was half expecting him to pull the chair out for him. Thankful the oaf did have some tact. Crocodile laid his coat on the settee and removed his cravat. Matching Dragons more casual attire. Private Dinner with an old friend shouldn’t be such a stuffy affair.

Dragon set the first plate in front of him and topped up the drinks, before sitting across from him. Crocodile raised his glass “to the future?” 

“Cheers.” the clink of their glasses rings as they dig into their meal. It turned out some of Dragon's bad habits came back behind closed doors. He had a plate stacked with meat that he tore into with his teeth while Crocodile had a rather delicate caprese salad for an entree. It was flattering that he had remembered what he liked.

“Ah” Dragon wipes his mouth with the back of his hand “ Sabo gave me this to return.” Dragon placed Crocodiles logbook on the table “what's this about tying up loose ends?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” It was that simple. The war of the best had reminded him how quickly the past catches up to you. “I admit, I regret how I left things between us.” disappearing without so much as a goodbye.  It was after he left he lost to whitebeard again. The old man didn’t even give him the grace of a good death. He just left him to realise just how powerless he was in this world. Becoming a shichibukai was a way to protect himself, give him some sense of self-worth in the way only a fancy title could. In hindsight It was cowardly. All he had been doing was running. He was stagnant and had been for a long time.

“So do i. what you were going through, I’m sorry I couldn’t help.” Dragon had done the best he could, showing him all the love he had for him. Even now he could remember the hollow expression the other wore, standing on that cliff, eyes cast at the sea. 

“Stop it with the fucking complex, I don’t need you to save me” the complaints were half-hearted. Crocodile knew it was just in the man's nature. The bleeding heart couldn’t stand the suffering of others. But those battles were his own, he didn’t need to wallow in self-pity or a shoulder to cry on. 

“I know you don’t.” Dragon is sincere. Even knowing the other man's strength, it's hard to see the ones you care about struggle with themselves.

Crocodile meets his eyes across the table. His near-black eyes stare back, always looking so sad. Like a kicked puppy. A laugh escapes his lips. The other man raises an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. “I missed you.” it’s a truth Crocodile can’t deny. Every report of marine upheaval at the hands of the revolutionary army that reached his ears brought a smile to his face. Any confirmation that Dragon was doing well.

“Not a week went by when I didn’t think of you” Dragon confesses “if not for my duties here, I would have sailed the 4 seas and searched the whole Grand Line for you, to Raftel and back” it’s cheesy but it's true. He waited for him when they first met. He chased him back then. And for years he felt like an unreachable dream. To hear that his longing was requited suddenly overwhelmed him. If it was a dream he didn’t want to wake up. 

“Come with me then. To the new world.” It's an impossible request and Crocodile knows it. He lights a cigar, as usual, just something to do with his hands. The other man has such a sense of obligation, even though ending the oppression of the world government seems Sisyphean, he won’t bow down. He is going to martyr himself for the cause and all Crocodile can do is watch. And on top of that, he has the gall to criticize his self-sabotaging habits? The hypocrite.

Dragon shakes his head sadly. He couldn’t go anymore then he could ask Crocodile to stay. “I gave up adventure long ago” but it always would be the other man's true love. Just like the revolution was to him. “But wherever we go know you will always have a home with me.

Crocodile felt his chest tighten. Why did he have to be like this? Deep down he knew he was weak to it. All this romantic shit. It was like Dragon could read his mind sometimes. Like all his careful composure was worth nothing. 

After the meal. They clean up together, their heart-to-heart defused with bickering. Mostly about how this morning's training wasn’t fair and if devil fruits were in play it would have turned out different. They are too old to be this competitive. 

“Spend a day with me” Dragon demands simply. He had been planning since his conversation with Sabo and koala. “Please, just the two of us.”

“And here I was hoping you would spend the night” Crocodile teases. Predictably Dragon chokes on his spit coughing and going beet red. It's nice to see he can still be so easily flustered “it’s a date then. I expect you to pick me up” Crocodile whispers in his ear. He places a kiss on his cheek like it's a casual thing. familial or like a greeting.

Dragon wheels the cart back to the kitchen. He’s surprised to see Yevett still at work. 

“Oh, Mr Dragon you didn’t have to bring this all the way down here! How’d dinner go?~” 

“It was ok” Dragon does his best to hide his smile. He couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Nico Robin, love you girl.  
> someone stop me writing about what people eat.  
> this was either the 2nd or 3rd part I wrote, it probably could be better, but my mood has been a bit low lately so I'm not writing as fast atm.

**Author's Note:**

> there's more of this coming very soon I have plenty written. this is the first longer-form piece I've ever attempted so I'm working extra hard on editing to make it feel more cohesive overall.


End file.
